


nothing stops the ache

by madalaena



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Discussion of mpreg, M/M, Misaligned Relationship Goals, No actual mpreg, indelicate discussion about family planning and pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalaena/pseuds/madalaena
Summary: "You want a baby?" Auston asks."Yeah," Mitch says. "Do you?""I mean," Auston says. He's honestly never thought about it before. "Mitch."
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	nothing stops the ache

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short fic written in response to a twitter prompt, but i liked it so i'm cross posting here. if you have sensitivity to discussions about pregnancy or family planning, please DM me on twitter @ runphoebe1 and i'll let u know more deets about this fic, or skip over this one. it's very short but this is a touchy subject for me so it may be for you, too.

Morgan accidentally gets his fiancee pregnant six months before their wedding and tells Auston and Mitch about it over brunch on their off day. 

"Oh shit," Auston says. He can feel a little blob of hollandaise clinging to his mustache and he licks it off. "I mean, congrats? Or, like - what are you gonna do?" 

He braces for a kick to the ankle from Mitch, but it never comes and when he glances at him he looks weirdly shaken. On top of that he's making no effort at picking up Auston's loose ends here which is really unfair. They each have their own conversational strengths and Mitch's is pretending to care about babies - or, well,  _ caring _ about babies, whatever. 

"Rose says we have to postpone the wedding because she already has her dress and she won't fit into it by then," Morgan says. "I said why not just move it up but I guess that would ruin, like - everything?" 

"Hmm," Auston hums. It's probably not a good time to tell him that he meant like, if they knew whether or not they were keeping the baby. In his head he's still 20 years old and Venmoing every hook-up fifty bucks for the morning after pill. 

"Well, that's great news, bud," he continues after a minute, clapping Morgan on the shoulder. "Really. We're going to take you out to celebrate when you tell the rest of the boys."

"Yeah, absolutely, Mo," Mitch finally says. "I'm so happy for you, man." 

/

"So that was weird at brunch," Auston says while he's putting away their grocery order and Mitch is sitting on the counter watching. 

"Hmm?" Mitch asks. He's curled up in a little ball with his arms around his legs and his cheek resting on his knees, like watching Auston put away groceries is fascinating. "Oh, with Mo? I know. I didn't think they'd want kids for a while." 

Auston puts down a carton of cherry tomatoes to flick Mitch's nose. "No, dumbass," he says. "With you. Why were you being so weird about it? You said like five words the whole time. I thought you'd already have their baby names picked out by now." 

Mitch rolls his eyes. "Har har," he says, hopping off the counter. "Can you make dinner? I'm going to take a nap."

"Mitch," Auston says. 

"Just don't make another grilled chicken salad, I'm so sick of it," Mitch says, touching Auston's hip gently. "Hey, I'm just tired, okay?"

Auston kisses the top of his head. "Okay," he says, and lets Mitch go. 

/

"Fuck, fuck," Auston says, wincing a little as he pulls carefully out of Mitch. He's spooned up behind him on their sides and Mitch is holding his leg up by his chest. When Auston glances between them he can see the shimmery wetness of his come leaking from Mitch's puffy hole. 

He rubs it carefully, just holding his fingertips over it while it pulses. Mitch shivers when he pushes two fingers inside. His cock and balls twitch where they're laying softly on his thigh. 

Mitch leans his head back onto Auston's chest, and he moans when Auston curls his fingers against his prostate. Auston kisses the exposed curve of his pale throat. 

"Do you want me to make you come again?" Auston asks. 

Mitch sighs. "I want a baby," he says. His voice is clear in their quiet bedroom; Auston can hear the churn of the dishwasher, the sticky catch of his fingers in Mitch's hole, and Mitch's even breaths.

"What?" Auston asks after a beat.

"I want a baby," Mitch says again. "That's why I was being weird with Mo today. Can you pull your fingers out so I can roll over?"

Auston pulls them out and Mitch turns on his other side to face him. His cheeks are pink but Auston isn't sure if it's from having Auston inside him so recently or embarrassment. Auston rests his hand on the dip of Mitch's waist, smearing lube over his skin. Mitch doesn't even flinch when he wipes them there so he can push Mitch's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"You want a baby?" Auston asks. 

"Yeah," Mitch says. "Do you?" 

"I mean," Auston says. He's honestly never thought about it before. "Mitch."

"It's okay," Mitch says. He blinks when Auston smooths his hair back again. "I didn't, like, think you would. I just wanted you to know it's where I'm at. I want a baby. Like, I want to have your baby. It makes me sad when Mo talks about accidentally knocking up his girlfriend because I want that and even if we do have a baby it won't be like that." 

Auston bites his lip. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," Mitch says again. “It’s a weird thing to be sad about.” 

“I’m not saying I’d never want - that, or like -,” Auston blurts. His hand involuntarily falls to the soft swell of Mitch's belly and Mitch shudders. "Oh wow," Auston murmurs. "You really want it." 

Mitch buries his face in Auston's chest. "Yeah," he says muffled into Auston's shirt. "I really want it."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ runphoebe1 or don't because i'm always this depressing


End file.
